Life to live
by Twilightfreak99
Summary: Bella left behind her human life when she was changed into a vampire which means her family. What happens when she meets her cousin Servissa seven years later. Rated T just in case. Servissa and Bella's point of view
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I was at school when i came up with this idea. I was going to be a story i wrote with my own characters and stuff. Maybe i will but change it around. Hmm... Opps sorry on with the first chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight your any of its characters but I do own Servissa and Max.**

**Servissa Pov:**

I walked into the forest slowly and quietly. Knowing you only had three days to live was bad but losing your family was worse but I would be with them soon. My names Servissa and I am fifteen. I will be dying in three days so my doctor says. I have cancer and its too late to fix it. Dying a day after your sixteenth birthday sucks too. Knowing that your life was being cut short sucks too. Wow. I walked over to the river not far from where i came from. I never usually cross it but today i didn't care. I continued to walk through the forest. I stopped at a big oak tree and stood by it and let the tears fall. The wind picked up and i shivered. My phone vibrated. I pulled it out off my pocket. My best friend Kara-May was calling me. I pushed end. I hated doing that to her. I put my phone back in my pocket. I looked down at the ground. I heard a hiss so i looked up again. I saw a deer. I looked at it for a minute. I blinked and it was gone.

_Scary. _I thought _an animal can't run that fast can it? _

I felt another gust of wind which this time almost pushed me over. I closed my eyes but opened them when i heard another hiss. This time there was a boy with black hair and a girl with blond hair. The boy looked about sixteen and the girl looked eighteen or nineteen.

"What are you doing here?" The girl hissed at me.

"Nothing. Just walking around to clear my head." I said

She hissed at me.

"Rose." Someone said

"Oh what Edward?" She hissed at the voice.

A guy (he looked about seventeen) with penny coloured hair came out of the shadows with a fourteen year old brunette girl and a pixie like girl (who also looked seventeen or eighteen) with black hair.

" She's only a kid Rosalie." The guy with penny coloured hair said

_Hey! _I thought _I'm not much younger then you!_

He laughed.

Everyone stared at him.

"Nothing." He said

"Edward." The black headed boy said "I can't take it anymore!"

Everyone except _Edward_ who was at my side stared at him. The blond headed grabbed his arms and held him back from something.

"Rose, Alice get him out of here." _Edward _hissed

I stared at them as they dragged the boy away.

"Renesmee, can you go with them?"

The girl nodded.

"Come now Servissa." Edward said as he walked a different way to his friends.

"How do you know my name?" I asked

He didn't answer. I followed him.

We walked for what felt like hours but was only fifteen minutes when we reached a clearing.

"Now Servissa." Edward said "There are going to be five more people in the house."

I nodded. He walked to the clearing and into the house. I followed slowly. I followed Edward into the kitchen off the house and i saw my cousin Bella! Then it went blank.

**Please tell me what you think. I might update again today! Review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 of this story didn't give you much of a idea on what's going on here so I'm going to do Bella's Pov so it gives you more of a idea on whats going on. Oh! There's going to be Alice's Pov because of the vision. Enjoy.**

**Alice Pov:**

I was sitting on the couch next to Jasper and Max. It was so boring today. Its raining and no one wants to go outside. I sat there bored when i had a vision.

_Vision:_

_A girl with red hair was walking on her own in the forest. She looked about sixteen. She looks down. Then Rosalie and Max move out of the shadows. Rose hisses. The girl looks up and seems shocked to see the others._

"_What are you doing here?" Rose hisses at her_

"_I'm just clearing my head." She says._

"_Rose." Edward says_

"_Oh what Edward?" _

_Edward, Nessie and I come out of the shadows._

"_She's just a kid."_

_Silence but Edward breaks it by laughing. Everyone stares at him but he says 'nothing"._

"_Edward, i can't take it anymore!" Max Says_

_Edward run's to the girls side. Rose grab's Max's arms and holds him back. The girl looked confused._

"_Rose, Alice get him out of here." We pull Max away. Edward tells Nessie to go with us._

"_Come now Servissa."_

_End of vision._

Servissa? Isn't that Bella's-

"Cousin!" Edward said jumping up from the floor. I didn't even know he was sitting there. I guess he was watching the vision from my head.

"What?" Jasper asked

"Servissa." I said simply

"Servissa, who?" Max asked

"Servissa Flow. Bella's cousin." Edward said

"What about Servissa?" Someone said. We all turned to see Bella standing there.

No one said anything.

"Oh come on. She's my cousin!"

"Alice saw her in the forest." Max said

"Max!" Edward, Jasper and I shouted together.

"What?" he asked "She should know."

He did have a point.

"Alice, please don't." Edward said

"Sorry." I muttered

"Someone please tell me what's going on before I lose it!" Bella snapped at us.

We all looked at Edward for help.

He sighed. "Alice tell everyone what you saw."

I do.

**Bella Pov:**

Edward sighed. "Alice tell everyone what you saw."  
"Okay. I saw Servissa in the forest on her own. She looked upset. Crying even. Then Rose and Max enter the picture. Rose hisses at her and she look's up and-"

"Who do I hiss at?"rose asked from the kitchen. I knew she was getting Renesmee lunch.

"Okay why don't we call a family meeting?" Edward said

Everyone nodded.

Edward raced around the house to get Nessie, Rose, Emment, Esme and Carlisle.

It didn't take long before everyone was in the living room.

" Okay. What's going on?" Emment asked

"Alice saw my cousin Servissa." I muttered

"And?" Emment asked Alice

"She didn't look happy. She was crying."

"Bella?" Carlisle asked "Do you know if her family was having troubles seven years ago?"

"Her parents, my aunty and Uncle, died in a car crash along with her twin brothers Henry and Michael when she was seven. She was in a coma for three weeks. She said she didn't remember anything but maybe she's starting too." I guessed

"I don't think it was that Bella." Alice said

"Then what was it?"

"I don't know but we should find out."

"How?"

"It was in the forest and it looked around the afternoon maybe we could go there and see if she's there or something."

"How do you know it's today?" I asked

"I don't but how are we going to find out if we don't go?"

I sighed giving in.

"who was in the vision Alice?" Edward asked

"You, me, Rose, Nessie and Max."

"Max?" He asked "He's only months old."

"It's just the way the vision went. If he doesn't go she may not follow you."

"Far."

"Okay. Esme, Carlisle, Bella, Emment and Jasper are staying here. The rest of us are going." Alice instructed.

Five minutes later everyone who was leaving was ready. I kissed Edward and Nessie and hugged Rose, Alice and Max. They left and the rest of us waited in the kitchen.

"I'm sure Servissa is fine Bella." Esme said

"yeah so am i but what if she's starting to remember the crash?"

"She'll be fine here."

"Thanks."

She smiled.

They had been gone for ages. Two hours. Maybe Servissa wasn't there.


End file.
